marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Washington D.C., District of Columbia (616)
United States, founded on July 16, 1790. The City of Washington was originally a separate municipality within the Territory of Columbia until an act of Congress in 1871 effectively merged the City and the Territory into a single entity called the District of Columbia. It is for this reason that the city, while legally named the District of Columbia, is known as Washington, D.C. The city is located on the north bank of the Potomac River and is bordered by the states of Category:Virginia 616 Virginia to the southwest and Category:Maryland 616 Maryland to the other sides. The District has a resident population of 599,657; because of commuters from the surrounding suburbs, its population rises to over one million during the workweek. The Washington Metropolitan Area, of which the District is a part, has a population of 5.3 million, the ninth-largest metropolitan area in the country. Article One of the United States Constitution provides for a federal district, distinct from the states, to serve as the permanent national capital. The centers of all three branches of the federal government of the Category:USA 616 United States are located in the District, as are many of the nation's monuments and museums. Washington, D.C. hosts 174 foreign embassies as well as the headquarters of the World Bank, the International Monetary Fund (IMF), the Organization of American States (OAS), the Inter-American Development Bank, and the Pan American Health Organization (PAHO). The headquarters of other institutions such as trade unions, lobbying groups, and professional associations are also located in the District. The city is governed by a mayor and a thirteen-member city council. However, the United States Congress has supreme authority over Washington, D.C., and may overturn local laws. Residents of the District therefore have less self-governance than residents of the states. The District has a non-voting at-large Congressional delegate, but no senators. D.C. residents could not vote in presidential elections until the ratification of the Twenty-third Amendment to the United States Constitution in 1961. (source Wikipedia:Washington, D.C. Wikipedia) |Appearances = Age Of Heroes Age Of Heroes #01 (2010) Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #530 (2006) Spider-Man and Tony Stark go to a hearing regarding the Registration Act. They are attacked by Titanium Man. Amazing Spider-Man #531 (2006) Spider-Man fights Titanium Man. Tony Stark goes to a new hearing. Amazing Spider-Man #654 (2011) Project: Rebirth HQ Amazing Spider-Man #654.1 (2011) Project: Rebirth HQ Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #03 (2007) The cadets fly back to Camp Hammond. Avengers: The Initiative #019 (2008) The Earth Force fights a sleeper Skrull agent. Black Panther Black Panther #019 (2006) The Department of State keeps track on the Black Panther diplomatic travels. Black Panther #021 (2006) The Department of State keeps track on the Black Panther diplomatic travels. Black Panther #022 (2006) The Department of State keeps track on the Black Panther diplomatic travels. Black Panther #023 (2006) The Department of State try to spin something to discredit Black Panther. Black Panther #024 (2006) The Department of State keeps track on the Black Panther diplomatic travels. Black Panther #026 (2007) Black Panther #027 (2007) Black Panther #08 (2009) Wakadan Embassy. Shuri and her staff debrief the previous attack and find the technology used against them is Wakandan and Atlantean. They track this equipments to Newark, New Jersey (616) Hellerman Exports, Newark. Shuri goes to investigate.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Panther_Vol_5_8 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 105px;" } Black Panther #09 (2009) Back at the embassy, Shuri's team link the technology to Namor.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Panther_Vol_5_9 Black Panther #0010 (2009) Shuri's team try to understand the video from T'Challa's ship. Shuri armors up to go and meet Namor.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Panther_Vol_5_10 Black Widow Black Widow #02 (2010) Black Widow #06 (2010) Captain America Captain America #027 (2007) Captain America: Reborn #05 (2010) The Avengers' ship crashes. The Red Skull's one lands. Crossbones leads an army of M.O.D.O.K.. Bucky Cap fights the Red Skull inside Steve Rogers' body.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Reborn_Vol_1_5 Captain America: Reborn #06 (2010) Red Skull ship. Wasp frees Sharon Carter. The Red Skull's consciousness gets back in the robot and in their escape, Sharon hits it with a Pym ray which causes the robot to grow to gigantic size. The Avengers take him down and escape before Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. arrives. Later, in H.A.M.M.E.R. Helicarrier, Victoria Hand sums up the situation to Norman Osborn.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Reborn_Vol_1_6 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 105px;" } Civil War Civil War: Front Line #01 (2006) Iron Man holds a press conference to support the Registration Act. He reveals his true identity. Civil War: X-Men #03 (2006) O*N*E Mobile HQ is en route to Washington. Val Cooper discovers that General Lazer has ignited the nuclear explosion of the Nevada base. Dark Avengers Dark Avengers #011 (2009) S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost 9: Three years ago, Victoria Hand trains with her lover and they talk about talking to Nick Fury. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Dark Reign Dark Reign: Elektra #02 (2009) Fall of the Hulks Fall of the Hulks: Red Hulk #04 (2010) Fall of the Hulks: Savage She-Hulks #03 (2010) Ghost Rider Ghost Riders: Heaven's On Fire #01 (2009) w:c:marvel:Johnathon Blaze (Earth-616) Johnny Blaze and w:c:marvel:Sara (Caretaker) (Earth-616) Sara are looking for the w:c:marvel:Anton Satan (Earth-616) Anti-christ.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Ghost_Riders:_Heaven%27s_On_Fire_Vol_1_1 Hulk Hulk #023 (2010) Incredible Hercules Incredible Hercules #132 Incredible Hercules #134 Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk #608 (2010) Incredible Hulk #609 (2010) Incredible Hulk #610 (2010) Incredible Hulk #611 (2010) Iron Man Iron Man #019 (2007) Iron Man #021 (2007) Iron Man #022 (2007) Iron Man #023 (2007) Marvel Boy: The Uranian Marvel Boy: The Uranian #03 (2010) New X-Men New X-Men #042 (2007) Punisher War Journal Punisher War Journal #011 (2007) Silent War Silent War #04 (2007) The Marvels Project The Marvels Project #07 (2010) Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #103 (2006) The Thunderbolts meet with Gyrich and Iron Man. Their new assignment is to hunt down supervillains and recruit them for the S.H.I.E.L.D. War Machine War Machine #010 (2009) A shadowy figure reacts to War Machine's friends actions. Wolverine: Origins Wolverine: Origins #016 (2007) Wolverine: Origins #017 (2007) Wolverine: Origins #018 (2007) World War Hulk World War Hulk #01 (2007) World War Hulk #03 (2007) World War Hulk: Gamma Corps World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #03 (2007) X-23: Target X X-23: Target X #06 (2007) Outside Washington DC, a Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. substation. w:c:marvel:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) Captain America brings w:c:marvel:Laura Kinney (Earth-616) X-23 in.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-23:_Target_X_Vol_1_6 X-Force X-Factor #017 (2007) X-Force #021 (2010) Bastion gets aware of the events in Genosha. X-Force #026 (2010) X-Force #027 (2010) X-Men Legacy X-Men Legacy #235 (2010) X-Men: Second Coming X-Men: Second Coming #01 (2010) }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Washington DC 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05